Due to security requirements, there are often instances in which data stored within a database must be deleted in a secure and permanent manner (i.e., the deleted data cannot be recovered). Conventional techniques for data deletion, such as repeatedly overwriting data, can consume significant processing resources which, in turn, can have a negative impact on the overall performance of the database.